WELCOME HOME
by dysondoyle50
Summary: Steve goes away on tour of duty/mission for five months whilst Cath is back in Hawaii. Cath has something she needs to tell him face to face so she is waiting untill he gets back, if he does...
1. Chapter 1

Steve's last mission had taken far too long. He had been away from home for far too long. Most importantly, it had been far too long since he had seen Cath; touched her skin, caressed her lips, heard her voiced, smelt her, run his finger through her hair and god did he missed her. It had been months since he had last seen Cath in person and been able to have any physical contact with her. He had been stuck with a complex mission whilst Cath was miles away in Hawaii. They of course exchanged letters whenever they could but Steve wasn't necessarily always somewhere letters could reach. If they where lucky Steve was able to call in or even really lucky and videoconference, yet that was rare.

Steve's last mission had taken far too long. He had been away from home for far too long. Most importantly, it had been far too long since Cath had seen her Super SEAL; touched his skin, caressed his lips, heard his voice, smelt him, run her fingers through his hair and god did she ever miss him. Sure she had the letters back and forth, which always brought her to tears. Whenever the doorbell rang Cath hoped that it wasn't uniforms with a notification saying Steve wasn't coming home.

Cath found out she was pregnant two months after Steve had left for his mission. She was eight weeks along when the tests came back positive. A bittersweet smile spread across Cath's face and a tear slid down her cheek. Over course she was over the moon, but Steve wasn't there with her to celebrate and she didn't know when he would be home if he even would. No he had to. She instinctively put a hand over her abdomen and the other over her mouth and cried for Steve. Wishing he where home save with their unborn child. That was three months ago. Steve had been gone for five month, corresponding exacting with her pregnancy. She couldn't help but find humor in the fact that their child was conceived the night before he left for duty. Cath hadn't told Steve about that baby because she wanted to do it in person. As bad as it may be she didn't know if it would be worse for Steve to die never knowing he was a dad or to die knowing he would never get to see his baby. So, as hard as it was for Cath to go through every thing for the next few months by her self and to keep the most valuable information secret from Steve she did.

Cath didn't know how much longer she could hold out for. She then received the letter from Steve that she had been waiting for, for five months and more attentively these past three. Cath tore into the letter and sobbed tears of joy.

_Dear. Cath,_

_Mission accomplished. I miss you so much. I'm coming home. Now, once and for all. _

_I love you,_

_Steve_

Cath read and reread the letter with a huge grin on her face. Still clutching the letter in one hand she rubbed her rather swollen abdomen with the other and whispered with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby. Your daddy's coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Steve's letter and he was finally only hours away form being reunited with Cath and he couldn't be more excited and relieved. He was on the sitting on the plane just over an hour out from landing at Honolulu International. He fiddled with the ring box he had kept in his fatigues for months. He continued to removed to box from various pockets, opening and closing the box, rolling the ring over in his fingers and putting it back in a different pocket before repeating the same series of actions a few minutes latter. They made the announcement that they would be commencing decent and landing an hour and a half early. All the more time that gave Steve with Cath he figured. Needless to say Steve was nervous. Excited beyond believe to finally see Cath after five long months, yet nervous about the proposal.

The morning of Steve's arrival Cath was a nervous wreck. His flight was due to land at 14h00. Cath still got up really early to be certain she didn't miss it. After spending almost half an hour emptying the contents of her stomach: 1 part morning sickness, three parts nerves; she began to get ready. She through one of the only pairs of jeans that still fit, they where a nice dark wash denim and low-rise enough to fascine below her swollen abdomen. The jeans where easy, top not so much. She didn't realize how fitted most of her clothing was until this point in her pregnancy. When she met Steve of the plan she still wanted to tell him the news herself, not for him to see it before he even reached her. After about an hour Cath finally found the right top. She gave up looking for one in her closet and decided that Steve's draws would be a better bet. She grabbed one of his old NAVY tee shirts instead, and that did the trick. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Cath opted for heading to the airport early. She had stopped driving the Corvette simply because it was getting harder to get in and out of, so she opted to drive Steve's truck instead, which was a bit easier. She looked at the two vehicles in the drive and realized that they'd need to make a change soon. Once in the terminal after parking the truck Cath installed herself in front of the arrival screens. After passing back and forth and rubbing her abdomen for what seemed like forever, an announcement came over the loudspeakers saying that Steve's flight would be landing an hour and a half the more time that gave Cath with Steve she figured. Needless to say Cath was nervous. Excited beyond believe to finally see Steve after five long months, yet nervous about telling him he was going to be a dad.


End file.
